papyrus_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Papyrus (character)
Papyrus, originally a fisherman, is the titular male protagonist of the series. He is the friend of Princess Theti, daughter of the Pharaoh, and possessor of the magic sword which was given to him. A Fisherman's son, he received this name because he was discovered in the midst of papyrus. He rescues Princess Théti and is charged by the goddess Nebu to fight the demonic forces sent by Seth, the god of chaos, and his servant, Aker. History Papyrus was a young and simple fisherman. That is until goddess Nebu gave him a mission: to stop Seth from destroying Egypt. He goes on different adventures each episode and often meets different gods and supernatural creatures. He, but was revealed in The Rebirth of the Child Pharaoh, that he is the last descendant of Tutankhamun (King Tut). He was hidden in a papyrus plantation because he was of the cursed line of King Akhenaten, who replaced all the gods with a single one: Aten the sun god. In order to keep Akhenaten's cursed line a secret, King Tut had to hide Papyrus in a plantation, and then some fishermen adopted him and named him after the plants (papyrus) where he was hidden. Whether or not he grew up in a village called Sunu remains ambiguous. Personality Famously titled as ‘the little fisherman. While Papyrus isn’t big on adventures and favors a laid-back life, he is noted for being a carefree and courageous young man. He is modest, cocky, and has a sarcastic sense of humor, but is irritable and gets upset when something goes wrong or when things don't go according to plan. Papyrus primarily focuses on his mission and is quick to remind himself that it is his duty to fight against evil agencies and to free Horus. He is mostly seen fishing, napping by the water, hanging out with his friends, or thwarting Seth’s nefarious plots. Despite his comical attitude, he falls into despondency in times involving people worth caring for. In Renunciation of Papyrus, he was deeply saddened at the fact that his reunion with the ghosts of his parents has completely been squelched, knowing that they were just illusions created by Seth. This particularly shows that the pursuit of finding his parents holds a special significance to him. Another notable example being both Mika and Theti, where Mika’s death had grieved him prior to their short-lived acquaintance, while Papyrus cares about the wellbeing of Theti regardless of the situation. And it’s easy to see that as the series progresses, he becomes more insecure and less trusting of strangers, believing they may be agents of Seth due to his many misadventures. Relationships Théti Papyrus is arguably closest to Théti than any other character. The two are portrayed as best friends, dependable allies, and valuable companions who seem to be paired in almost nearly adventure throughout the series. However, they often bicker due to their contrasting views and opinions or due to a misunderstanding, usually starting with Théti insulting Papyrus in a way, for example when Papyrus forgets to meet her or when he goes fishing without her. But there are many instances where Théti and Papyrus think of themselves as more than just friends. Papyrus, however, wouldn't dare to make a move because in his eyes, he is the only "Protector of the princess", a servant. Théti would convince him otherwise. Tiya Tiya and Papyrus seem to be on good terms. Tiya sometimes likes to tease the latter, while Papyrus does not particularly condone Tiya’s thievery habits. Nonetheless, Tiya is one of the few people Papyrus cares about other than his mission. Pharaoh Merenre Papyrus has a mixed and somewhat complicated relationship with Merenre, particularly due to the belief that he does not fit in and is sometimes treated as an outsider. This relationship is further embroiled in Renunciation of Papyrus where it is revealed that Merenre is responsible for the deaths of Papyrus's parents, causing the two to clash more. Feeling betrayed, Papyrus responds to this by relinquishing his sword to Merenre, wanting nothing to do with him or the palace anymore. The Pharaoh, however, admits his regret, that his actions were selfish and foolish. But on the upside, Papyrus remains loyal and respectful to the monarch and will do whatever it takes to protect the double kingdom. But it is obvious that their relationship is sporadic. Bebo Bebo states that Papyrus is his best friend, and it is evident that the two enjoy each other’s company. Upon meeting during their hostage by Tahar, Bebo instantly gains a liking to him due to their shared situation, and promises thereafter to help him stop the forces of evil. Trivia *The comic book series suggests that Papyrus was named after a great-grandfather that was a royal gardener of a pharaoh, just not Tutankhamun with Seti I or Ramses II seeming more probable. This was not present in the animated series, however. *Papyrus’s primary means of combat comes with the form of his signature weapon, the Sword of Horus. He apparently is able to conjure the weapon out of his scabbard conveniently. *Like Theti, Papyrus is also known for his catchphrase, 'By Horus!', which is exclaimed whenever he is bewildered or annoyed. Gallery Papyrus promo picture.jpg|Papyrus's promo picture. Baby papyrus.png|Papyrus as a baby. young papyrus.jpg|Young Papyrus. papyrus ep 1.png|Papyrus meets Ratoufer. Papyrus ep 2.png papyrus concerned.png Papyrus EP2.png|Papyrus scolding Tiya in "Anger of the Moon God". Papyrus EP 7.jpg|Papyrus in Episode 7. Papyrus EP 10 (1).png|Papyrus annoyed. Papyrus EP 10 (2).png annoyed Papyrus.png|Papyrus being annoyed. papyrus.JPG papyrus ep 26.jpg Papyrus EP 26.jpg|Papyrus after emulating some of Horus's power in Episode 26. Papyrus EP 32 (1).jpg Papyrus EP 32 (2).jpg|Papyrus possessed in "The White Baboon". Papyrus EP 32 (3).jpg Papyrus EP 35.jpg Papyrus et Shepsi EP 41.jpg|Papyrus and Shepsi in Episode 41. Papyrus concerned 2.png Papyrus EP 40.png|Papyrus in Episode 40. Papyrus as pharaoh.png|Papyrus's destiny, as revealed in "Emissaries". References 1. ↑Papyrus Episode 1 2. ↑Papyrus Episode 20 3. ↑Papyrus Episode 28 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans